Vegeta
Vegeta is one of the main protagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Just like in DBZ, Vegeta retains his pride as a Saiyan and is Goku's rival. Vegeta constantly pushes himself to the limit, and has trained in even more intense conditions than ever to avoid falling behind. In Season 13, Vegeta battles against Sasuke Uchiha following his rebirth, but he finds himself on the losing end once Sasuke uses his Cursed Seal form and is killed when Sasuke blasts a hole through his heart after the arrival of Naruto Uzumaki, Yoshi, Mewtwo, and Zombie Giant-Man. Before dying, Vegeta tells Future Trunks, who was watching the battle but was paralyzed with fear, that he'll always be proud of him. Vegeta is revived at the end of Season 13. In Season 17, Vegeta attempts to fight Samus Aran after she acquired a fragment of the Smash Core, but was left severly injured by her. Vegeta is unconscious for the rest of Season 17, but he appears in spirit to support the Heroes of Legend in their fight against Zorc Necrophades. Vegeta was infected during Season 18, and is killed during Season 19, but is revived at the end of Season 19. In Season 20, Vegeta moved to Smash City, and when he sensed Piccolo's energy dropping, he stated that Piccolo was an idiot, but goes to help him regardless, and is shocked to see him impaled by Nagato. Later, Vegeta learns that Yami Bakura orchestrated the Genocide of the Saiyans, and attacks him in a rage. However, Vegeta is outclassed, even in his Super Saiyan 4 form. However, Vegeta is saved by the arrival of Sephiroth. The humiliation from this crushing defeat, however, causes Vegeta to betray his friends, ordering Wario and Mewtwo to use Dark Cannons and capture anyone they can find. Vegeta later reveals himself to Shadow after his battle with Mewtwo. Vegeta later reappears to fight Gohan, but their fight is interrupted by the presence of Samus. Later, Vegeta witnesses the Heroes of Legend become infected by the cannibal virus and is chewed out by Mewtwo, who says this could've been prevented if Vegeta wasn't blinded by his pride. Vegeta then realizes the error of his ways and attacks Ganondorf in an attempt to redeem himself. In Season 23 and Season 25, Vegeta helps contribute to the destruction of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Season 31, Vegeta battles against Frieza, Cell, and Broly in an effort to buy time for the Heroes of Legend to recover from their recent defeat at Mechtavius Destroyer's hands. Eventually, Vegeta sacrifices his life by self-destructing in a last ditch effort to defeat the League of Villains. Vegeta is later revived to assist in the final battle against the League of Villains. Later, Vegeta becomes a Hero of Legend after the defeat of the evil Wireframes, Male and Female. In Season 33, Vegeta is infected with Phazon along with the rest of the Heroes of Legend, and becomes a wanted criminal due to his actions after transforming into pure Phazon until the Heroes of Legend redeem themselves during the finale of Season 35. In Season 36, Vegeta is forced to clash with his son, Trunks, after the Heroes of the World are infected with the Kabuto Virus, which ultimately ends in tragedy when Trunks and the Heroes of the World die from the Kabuto Virus. In Season 37, Vegeta and the other Heroes of Legend renew their morals after the Heroes of the World are reincarnated so that they don't repeat their previous mistakes, and clash with The Revolutionaries after they return to their original ways. Vegeta later helps the Heroes of Legend remake the Smash World, and participates in the renewed conflict with the Revolutionaries. However, Vegeta and the other Heroes of Legend soon begin to die from the Kabuto Virus, which Kabuto Yakushi infected the Heroes of Legend with during the conflict with the Heroes of the World. With his lifespan now limited due to the Kabuto Virus and Ryuk's decision to write the Heroes of Legend's names in his Death Note, Vegeta attempts to fight back against Kabuto, Sonic.exe, and Solaris, but is brutally beaten with the rest of the Heroes of Legend, and Vegeta then watches as the reborn Heroes of the World defeat Kabuto once and for all. Following the final battle against Kabuto, Vegeta is brought to a hospital along with the Heroes of Legend so that a cure could be found. Despite the Heroes of the World's efforts, Vegeta and the Heroes of Legend ultimately die from the Kabuto Virus. At the end of Season 37, Vegeta is recreated by Master Hand along with the rest of the Heroes of Legend to protect the new Smash World. Appearance Vegeta's primary appearance consists of the outfit he wore during the Android Saga. During several points in the series, Vegeta would occassionally wear his Majin Buu Saga outfit, which became his common outfit after his Phazon Corruption until his death from the Kabuto Virus. Upon his reincarnation, Vegeta has stopped wearing his Majin Buu Saga outfit completely. Personality Vegeta's personality is unchanged from DBZ. His rivalry with Goku varies from friendly rivalry or rage. He is much more caring of his allies, though he is still a loner. Vegeta has a strong sense of pride, which makes him harder to be controlled. Like Shadow the Hedgehog and Sasuke Uchiha before him, Vegeta develops deep hatred toward Yami Bakura after learning of his involvement in the Genocide of the Saiyans. However, Vegeta later lets go of this hatred after learning that Coredegon was truly responsible. Alternate Forms Super Saiyan- derived from DBZ Super Saiyan 2- derived from DBZ Super Saiyan 3- derived from "The Strongest Super Saiyan 3" what-if storyline Super Saiyan 4- derived from DBGT Pure State- Vegeta unlocked this form during the battle with Psycho Kirby and his progency Balanced State- Vegeta acquired this form after everyone else got their Pure State unlocked Trivia *Vegeta, along with Azula and Black Widow, is one of the only people who unlocked their Pure State in battle. *A running gag involving Vegeta is every time he gets stronger, Goku manages to surpass him. Yami Bakura even pointed this out when he tried to kill Vegeta. *Vegeta has trained in 300 billion times Earth's gravity, meaning that he is one of the fastest beings on Earth. *Vegeta's appearance has been copied by Zenet *According to Mewtwo, Vegeta is blinded by his rage. *Vegeta is the only Hero of Legend to change his outfit after being reborn. Theme Song Category:Protagonists Category:Running Gags Category:Saiyans Category:Zenet's Disguises Category:Heroes of Legend